


Something New

by misura



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Shuri has designed a pair of wedding dresses.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



The wedding dresses had been Shuri's design, of course - Okoye's inspired by the Dora armor, Nakia's by the traditional bridal garments worn by warriors of the River tribe.

"Stylish, but comfortable," Shuri declared, overseeing the fitting with the sort of glee she usually reserved for live demonstrations of the design group's latests contributions to the Black Panther's bag of tricks. "Also bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof and easy to clean. Just throw it in a washing machine."

"Eh," T'Challa said. "Is all that really necessary? It is a wedding, not a battle."

Nakia smiled at Okoye. Okoye smiled back, as if to say, _what a nice boy our king is_.

Shuri shook her head. "Better to be overprepared than to be underequipped. Besides, this way, they also have something to wear on their honeymoon. See, I have sewn in several kimoyo beads so that you can change the color and model of the dress just so. Or get it off very quickly, if you need to change into another outfit."

Okoye grinned at Nakia. Nakia grinned back, as if to say, _what a practical girl our princess is_.

"It will do very well," Okoye said. "My king, my princess. Thank you." She bowed, the quick bow of the Dora Milaje: respect, tempered by watchfulness.

"Thank you," Nakia echoed.

"What of this honeymoon I have heard mentioned?" T'Challa asked, as he must not, given that he would almost certainly not approve, which would be regrettable, and might even forbid them the mission altogether, which would be intolerable.

"Not now, brother. I need your opinion on these bridal favors. And the wedding cake. Come, come!" Shuri clapped her hands and went T'Challa followed, meek sheep to experienced shepherdess.

"That girl will be a great queen one day," Nakia said, slightly adjusting her necklace.

"A great pain, you mean." Okoye scowled. "Not my problem though. Bast willing, I will be retired by then, living a quiet and boring life."

"Quiet and boring? Is this the future you are foreseeing for us? Tsk."

"Eh. I am certain we will have our fill of excitement before we get there," Okoye said.

"Speaking of which, perhaps we might find somewhere more private to see exactly how quickly it is possible to get in and out of these costumes."

"An excellent idea."


End file.
